As quoted from Mark's Mechanical Engineers Handbook, 6th Edition, Theodore Baumeister, Editor, McGraw-Hill Book Company, 1958, p. 6-126:                “Non-condensible gases released from water in boilers are probably the greatest single cause of corrosion in boiler tubes, drums, economizers, and superheaters. Oxygen corrosion produces rapid pitting, and it is recognized that the rate of corrosion is directly proportional to the dissolved oxygen concentration of the feed water. Other dissolved gases, such as carbon dioxide, hydrogen sulphide, and compounds which release gaseous products also accelerate the rate of attack at high pressures and temperatures.        The removal of gases from feed water is effected in modern steam stations by mechanical (vacuum) and thermal deaeration, by the addition of chemicals, or by a combination of those processes. The basic method is to heat the water by direct contact with steam in either open heaters or in the more efficient type known as deaerating heaters. In general the water is sprayed, atomized, or trickled over a stack of metal trays, to present the largest possible surface, while steam is admitted and directed so as to sweep out the non-condensible gases as they flash out of solution. By use of steam at not less than 5 psi (227 F), efficient distribution, and liberal venting through a vent condenser, residual oxygen can be reduced to 0.005 ml per liter.”        
Steam is a feedstock for catalytic steam reforming processes. Boiler feed water is prepared and steam made from the boiler feed water for use in catalytic steam reforming processes.
Industry desires thermally efficient methods for removing dissolved gases from feed water.